micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Język micropolitański
Język micropolitański - język który wyewoluował ze staromikropolitańskiego w wyniku mieszania się różnych kultur. Obecnie podstawy gramatyki opierają się na sanskrycie, zaś słownictwo oprócz z polskiego czerpie także z języków semickich i języka hiszpańskiego. Alfabet Pierwotny Pierwszym alfabetem służącym do zapisu języka było pismo votutuhi (staromikr. stworzone samo z siebie), według legendy jego twórca, miał zobaczyć ogniste znaki na niebie, po czym je zanotować i ułożyć z nich alfabet. Inna teoria głosi iż przyśniły się te znaki, a jeszcze inna, że zostały dostrzeżone na skrzydłach anielskich. left|thumb|156px|Pierwotny alef-bet mikropolitański Dewanagari Wraz z pojawieniem się hinduizmu na wyspie, zaczęto stosować do zapisu języka mikropolitańskiego pismo hinduskie. Sam język przeżył także okres silnych zapożyczeń z sanskrytu. Dzięki temu, język ma strukturę uporządkowaną. Co ciekawe, pismo wykorzystywane do zapisu mikropolitańskiego, nie musi posiadać poziomej linii nad każdą literą (matra). right|thumb|156px|Wyrok skazujący na śmierć, za propagowanie buddyzmu Tajski W związku z licznymi misjami organizowanych przez pomniejszych buddyjskich książąt, opracowano sposób zapisywania języka mikropolitańskiego alfabetem tajskim, co w związku z ostrym sprzeciwem Numady się nie udało. Arabski Alfabet arabski zdominował język na najdłuższy okres czasu. Wiązał się on z najazdem arabskim na wyspę. Głównymi problemami, we wprowadzeniu języka był brak dźwięków, występujących w języku mikropolitańskim, w abdżarze arabskim. Próbka tekstu: بالإضافة إلى العديد من المناطق الأخرى اҹلمجاورة كإيران وتركيا وتشا۩د ومالي والسنغال. اللغة الשعربية هي أكبر فرع من فروع اللغات ال سامية وتشبه إلى حد كҹبير، من ناحية البنية و المفردات وغيرها ، لغاשت سام۩ية أخرى كالآرامية والعبرية والأمهرية. ۩للغة العربية أهمية قصوى لدى أتباع الديانة الإسلامية، فهي لغة مصدري التشرҹيع الأساسيين في الإسلام: القرآن، والأحاديث النبשوية المروية عن الرسول محمد بن عبد الله صلى الله عليه و سلم، ولا تتم الصلا ة في الإسلام وعبادا۩ت أخرى إلا بإتقان بعض من كلمات هذه اللغة. إثر انتشار الإسلام، وتأسيسשه دولا، ارتفع ت مكانة اللغة العربية، إذ أصبحت لغة السياسة Komentarz: * Znaki nietypowe dla klasycznego arabskiego, typu ש, ۩ czy ҹ * Zaniechanie ortografii * Nikły wpływ na gramatykę Cyrylica Car Mikołaj I Romanow, planował podbić wyspę, dla tego też, stworzył cyrylicę do zapisywania języka mikropolitańskiego. Próbka tekstu: Корона Султанату Малего Кпаю Nie udało to się ze względów oczywistych, Micropolis nigdy nie należało do Rosji, a sam car musiał odłożyć najazd na czas bliżej nieokreślony, z powodu Wojny Krymskiej. Łaciński Dawny Alfabet micropolitański powstał na bazie łacińskiego, jednakże zawiera charakterystycznie dla siebie znaki diakrytyczne. Z uwagi na dużą trudność jaką sprawiało przyswojenie go sobie, został zreformowany. Dodanie daszku (^) nad samogłoską powoduje zmiękczenie poprzedniej litery, jeżeli jest spółgłoską, lub dodanie i, jeżeli jest samogłoską. Identycznym znakiem dla spółgłosek jest apostrof ('), po literze (słowo sinus, będzie więc zapisane jako cn'uc). Dźwięk f, można także oddać przez zbitkę ph, przy czym, żaden wyraz nie może się zaczynać literą f. (pharby, a nie farby, ale mufka i muphka są dozwolone). Brzmienie cz i sz oddają cx i sx. Zreformowany Alfabet zreformowany powstał w celu ułatwienia nauki języka obcokrajowcom, jego popularyzację oraz zmniejszenie analfabetyzmu. Po q zawsze występuje u. H występuje jako znak po d, g, k lub r, jako tak zwane h dołączające. Gramatyka Czasowniki Odmiana czasownika zależy od osoby oraz liczby rzeczownika, który nim rządi. Odmiana czasownika k'' - być Rzeczowniki Rzeczowniki w języku micropolitańskim, maja dwa rodzaje: męski i żeński. Rzeczowniki rodzaju męskiego kończą sie spółgłoską a żeńskiego samogłoską. Rzeczownik rządzi przymiotnikiem i czasownikiem. Przymiotniki Przymiotnik określa rzeczownik, dlatego też występuje w tym samym rodzaju co określany rzeczownik. Gradacja jest pięciostopniowa, w dodatku nie ma przeciwwskazań w stopniowaniu przymiotników typu: drewniany, metalowy. Stopniowanie przymiotnika ''adurhnar - wodnisty. * Adhurhnar * Bhienadhurhnar * Mullbhienadhurhnar * Kharandhemullbhienadurhnar * Arjighrandhemullbhienadurhnar Przymiotniki się stopniuje regularnie. Przyimki Ze wzgledu na bardzo rozbudowany system przypadków, przyimki nie występują, gdyż każdy z nich, można zastąpić odpowiednią konstrukcją gramatyczną. Tryb rozkazujący Tryb rozkazujący tworzy się poprzez mocniejsze akcentowanie czasownika. Wymowa Wymowa jest regularna. H zawsze jest nieme. U po q zawsze jest nieme. U po g jest nieme, o ile nie zaznaczono go diareazą (ü). Liczebniki System liczenia jest dziesiętny, przy czym liczebniki złożone, łączy się za pomocą spójnika y, czytanego jako i. Uwaga! Przy liczebnikach nie występuje h dołączające. Ghalat - liczba 0 - nada 1 - un 2 - dva 3 - sa 4 - va 5 - penk 6 - chete 7 - satahm 8 - bech 9 - dort 10 - cenk 11 - un y cenk 12 - dva y cenk ... 20 - dvacenk 30 - sacenk 40 - vacenk 50 - penkcenk 60 - chetecenk 70 - satahmcenk 80 - becenk 90 - dortcenk 100 - cinquvat 101 - un y cinquvat ... 121 - un y dvacenk y cinquvat ... 200 - dvacinquvat ... 1000 - sufur 10 000 - cenksufur 100 000 - cinquvatsufur 1 000 000 - mile Dzialekty Mimo iż używany jest głównie w Micropolis, język ten wyewoluował w trzy dialekty: * Karandhe * Mull bhen * Mal Język Wysokomokropolitański Język Wysokomikropolitański jest językiem oficjalnych dekretów, wystąpień, telewizji oraz prasy. Charakteryzuje go nawiązywanie do tradycji języka Staromikropolitańskiego, oraz mnogość metafor i aforyzmów. Jest także językiem wyższych klas społecznych, do czego nawiązuje jego nazwa (od wysoko urodzonych). Historia Powstanie tego języka, wiązało się z walkami stronnictw, o kształt języka Mikropolitańskiego. Początkowo zwyciężyła frakcja popierająca język stary, później szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę zwolenników używania języka żywego. Język wysoki jest pewnym kompromisem między obiema ugrupowaniami. Próbki tekstu Belle abr autoridada Muzz abr allek: - eta skubach nesmyslñe asparaga! President abr Mikropolic Komentarz: * skomplikowane struktury gramatyczne * unikanie wyrazów nowych w języku Język Staromikropolitański Język Staromikropolitański był językiem urzędowym Micropolis przed najazdem Mogołów. Podczas okresu okupacji, nasiliła się dyglosja języka, w skutek czego jego używanie zostało zarzucone i stał się jezykiem martwym. Alty Mikropolic Allvall (Język Staromikropolitański) zachował się głównie w tekstach liturgicznych i jest używany obecnie w celach sakralnych. Język ten jest językiem stosującym skomplikowane formy gramatyczne. Próby wprowadzenia staromikropolitańskiego jako języka mówionego i urzędowego, zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, z uwagi na znaczne braki w słownictwie. Historia Za historyczny początek języka uznaje się panowanie Jahryi. Wówczas powstał też pierwszy alfabet, przeznaczony do zapisywania języka. Największy rozkwit języka, przypada na panowanie Numady. Zaś zarzucenie jego używania, datuje się na najazd Mogołów. Próbki tekstu Fragment listu: Javorn! Gof un makaraja, ve ahalajat, abr soek. Zakat waern f saakaszwalat wuarek zczyt nak majit. Beorn ja ystenlaja, wjan sumo ghry sem soahwaly. Cuk gry sen matratat, wpryh dek jadoh. Saleem! Komentarz: * zapożyczenia z arabskiego (zakat i saleem), co wnioskuje że tekst pochodzi z okresu po najeździe arabskim * proces wypierania przyimków przez słówko "abr", wskazuje to na okres nasilenia dysglosji Przyśpiewka ludowa: Saakaszwal anhui. Ben jok is frek dui. An kalat sem un watahaj. Mindeki ybret fanal aji. Son salat umma khalaji. An kalat sem un watahaj. Sakaszwal. Jok is frek nugai daal. Ken un mat waal. Son munat bjaar. Sakaszwal. Komentarz: * ubogość sylab, typowa dla wczesnego mikropolitańskiego * melodyjność języka, występująca po sprowadzeniu buddyzmu do kraju Modlitwa Ojcze Nasz Vis nestr, yk vall du, sept llamo Ykkhe. Abrvjod lad Ykkhe. Ykykkhe vola abr ñeblle un semk. Jlebe naje por dia da uch. Un suadre naje vin. Abr nuestro abr vin faern. Un eta vuj nuestro abr pekel. Abr bendiga u. Kategoria:Języki_sztuczne Kategoria:Micropolis